


Acrophobia

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme over on livejournal: "Kili is fine with heights as long as they are under ground, like a mine shaft. Stick him on an eagle however, and full blown panic attack." (full prompt in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: "Kili is fine with heights as long as they are under ground, like a mine shaft. Stick him on an eagle however, and full blown panic attack.
> 
> Poor Fili is now stuck between frantically worrying whether his uncle is dead or not and a brother who is going through a full blown panic attack just behind him.
> 
> I'd love to see how someone approaches the way the family deals with all of this!"
> 
> I took it the Durincest route because that's sort of what I do. Very light though, more brotherly than anything but I hint at more between them a couple times so... yeah, enjoy.

The first thing Fili did when the eagles carried them away from the flaming cliff that they had been stranded on was do a head count. One wizard, one hobbit, and just as many dwarves as they arrived with, fantastic. Thorin worried him though, dangling from the eagles talons motionless. His hair had come dislodged from behind his ears with the wind and Fili could not see his uncle’s face. He was almost certain he did not want to, for if he had been dead and Fili had seen him, blood-caked and beaten up and skin pale as plaster under all the dirt, he would not be able to handle it. He held on to the last hope he had, that Thorin’s injuries were not fatal and that someone in the Company could do something to help him. It was all he could do.

“Shh,” Fili whispered, as he felt Kili’s body tremble behind him. He barely heard the sob that his brother let out and he sighed. Eagles, of all things. Thanks a lot, Gandalf. “Stop crying, brother. You’re alright.”

“N-no I’m not,” Kili whimpered, sniffling. “I’m going to fall of this eagle and die.”

“No,” Fili rolled his eyes. “You’re not. You know Gandalf is good, these birds are saving our lives.”

“They’re stupid,” Kili grumbled petulantly and Fili barely held back a laugh. “Why couldn’t they just get rid of all the wargs and orcs, then leave us to sort ourselves out?” The elder dwarf could almost hear the crinkled nose in distaste. “Stupid bloody chickens.”

Fili barked out a laugh and Kili risked lifting one of his hands off the bird under them to smack his brother upside the head. “Right, right,” Fili amended. “Bloody chickens, indeed.”

The eagle they were on lurched dangerously to the side and Fili felt his brother go still behind him, and imaging he was gripping at the slippery feathers under them for his life. He scooted back a little so Kili’s chest was to his back and said; “Hold onto me.”

“…what?”

“Wrap your arms around my waist. I’m not going anywhere, just hold onto me,” Fili told him and he felt Kili move as he shook his head.

“We can’t do anything like that here. The others will see.”

Fili huffed out a sigh. “You’re just holding onto me. Nothing the others can’t see. Now, come on, I thought you’d be more worried about the others seeing you crying and wondering why they brought a sniffling babe on their quest.” When Kili did not make a move to hold onto Fili’s hips, he took the initiative. Gripping hard at the eagle’s sides with his strong thighs, he reached both hands behind himself and slid them down Kili’s arms until he found his hands. He tugged them up until his brother let go of the eagle’s feathers and brought them around to his front where he clasped them together over his belly. He squeezed those hands reassuringly then went back to holding onto the eagle under them.

“…thank you, Fili,” Kili mumbled after a moment, the side of his face pressed into his brother’s strong shoulder. He leaned there, still terrified of the huge bird and its beating wings and the possibility of plummeting to his death never really left him, but he had a distinct feeling that as long as he was anchored to his big brother, so strong and solid and protective, nothing like that could ever happen to him.


End file.
